A display device provided with a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel is used in a television receiver or various monitors. The display device includes the display panel, a video signal line driving circuit (data line driving circuit) that supplies a data signal to a video signal line (data line) of the display panel, a scanning signal line driving circuit (gate line driving circuit) that supplies a scanning signal (gate signal) to a scanning signal line (gate line) of the display panel, and a control circuit that supplies a control signal to each of the driving circuits.
Recently, in association with enlargement of a screen size and high resolution of a display image, there is proposed a technology, in which an image display region is divided into a plurality of regions (divided regions) and the divided regions are driven with a plurality of control circuits (for example, see JP 2012-128376 A).